


陽春白雪

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, the Spring and Autumn Period
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 13歲進入師門的陳韋丞，與當年18歲的宮廷樂師楊博堯。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Other(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

陳韋丞自舞勺之年拜入衛國宮廷樂師楊博堯的門下已兩年過去，如今都束髮了，卻仍未學出一點名堂。

在他前後拜師的師兄弟有的已經滿師，也曾有師兄語帶可惜地唸他，分明就是天資聰穎、音感過人的可造之材，課堂上卻從不專注聽講也無刻苦練琴，否則早就學成返鄉了。

只有他自己知道，他之所以無法定下心來都是因為什麼。

在獻上束脩拜師的那天，當師父溫婉一笑扶起跪在地上的自己時，那個長著繭的指腹傳來的溫度，讓他不由自主地端詳起面前這個人的模樣；究竟是什麼樣的人，才能年紀輕輕就成為人材輩出的衛國宮廷樂師，先生如今也才弱冠，弟子卻陸續收了二、三十人，這些疑問和好奇，都使他在聽講時分神了。

他嘆了口氣望著站在面前的弟子，說實在的，當初他最看好韋丞，這孩子天生擁有掌握音律的能力，原本以為在自己傾囊相授後，唯一能青出於藍的就是這個孩子了，沒想到……講堂中總是東張西望的也是同一個人。

「韋丞，你可知今日喚汝留下所為何事？」，他猶豫再三才決定這麼做，若是能因此激勵韋丞積極向學就好了。

「弟子愚鈍，還請先生明示。」，他將目光轉回到師父臉上，他崇拜師父的琴音和曲子，同時也因為當初從那隻纖長優美的手上感受到的微涼，注意起先生的一舉一動。

他知道師父在散學後喜歡請小廚房端上一碗甜湯或是一小碟糕點，用過之後會到城裡走走，城中的人無論出身高低，都能友善地與之攀談幾句。

接著師父會到學堂後的小院，或練琴或譜曲，一坐便是一二個時辰，常常因此忽略了晚膳，或是夜深了才將冷掉的餐點吃掉。

春日會在旬假時登山賞花，清夏則到溪邊垂釣乘涼，中秋飲酒可以喝乾三壺方休，而梅月大概是先生最不適的季節了，本就偏涼的十指經常凍得發紅，往往得在室內不停添加燒紅的炭火，衣著也總是一層一層地裹上，但即使了解這一切，現在站在先生面前，他仍猜不出先生的意思。

楊博堯再次嘆了長長的一口氣，他的確太放任這個弟子了，在這兩年裡韋丞的琴藝不見長進，倒是將伺候人的小廝工作做得挺好。

無論是迎合自己口味而提前請小廚房準備的小米甜粥、山楂糕，或是知道他又錯過晚餐而提來的養胃糕，以及中秋時一定會放上的三壺黃酒和一壇果子露，還有冬日不時溜進自己房裡看顧炭盆、送上熱茶和手爐的行為，都將自己養得過於習慣了。

這樣實在太浪費這孩子音律方面的天份，所以勢必得改變現狀才行，「韋丞，你離開吧，你在我的門下無法得到進步，你我師徒一場，我會替你另尋名師的。」，他難得板起臉來嚴肅地對這個本該是最優秀的學生說著。

他真的沒想過會被逐出師門，但思及自己這兩年在學琴方面的用心程度，的確讓先生失望了吧……，他噗通一聲跪下，「師父……請您再給我些許時間，韋丞定會改過、發憤苦練，求您別將弟子趕回去。」，他羞愧地無法抬頭，垂頭拉著師父寬大的袍服衣擺祈求著。

「唉……，你快起來。」，他彎身扶起少年，原本就偏愛這名無微不至地照料自己所需的弟子，這下看見那重重摔在地上的膝頭，使他更加遲疑了。

「韋丞，僅一個月，為師再等你一個月，在授衣假前你若能彈奏一首讓吾與你的師兄弟們皆為之動容的曲子，那就留下吧。」，希望這次能讓韋丞振作一點，想起拜師時的初心就好了。

慚愧地離開講堂，在同儕的注視下，陳韋丞首次體會到無地自容的感覺，他知道先生是為了讓自己進步，才在課堂後對他說了這些，但窗外好奇停留的人們使他更加沒臉，他疾步往齋舍走去，並暗自下定決心，再不能使師父失望了。

回到房裡的韋丞陷入了長考，他其實知道，自己不能專注於學琴有很大一部分原因是貪戀從先生身上感受到的氛圍，目光總是離不開那個人，他渴望知曉先生的一切喜好，他說不清自己是仰慕還是怎麼了，但若是這樣持續下去，只怕屆時仍然無法做到剛才的約定。

想到這兒，他看向櫥櫃，起身走到櫃門前，翻找出他需要的物件，用白帕捏著拿至燭火上烤過，深吸一口氣後，狠心地將繡花針紮進右眼，「嘶！」，強忍著痛楚，拔針再往左眼刺下，「啊－－－！」，他扔下染血的針，捂住雙眼吼叫出聲。

在聽見最疼愛的弟子的叫聲時，楊博堯就立刻趕往聲音的源頭，當他推開門時，只看見咬牙阻止自己再喊出聲並發著冷汗跌坐在地的少年，蓋在眼簾上的那雙手有著絲絲鮮血，「韋丞！」，即便他衝上前查看、止血、叫著其他弟子喚來大夫，仍然是晚了……

他沒有想到，早前的決定會讓此時此刻的自己如此懊悔，這個孩子甚至……，甚至還在強撐著笑容告訴自己，瞎了才好，這樣便能專注在琴音之中，不再使他失望，他在韋丞的那句話裡惱著自己，他衝動地將少年摟入懷中按著，不讓那張嘴再說出任何一個字來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在查資料的時候喜歡上有絕對音感的師曠，  
> 於是決定借用師曠的時代背景和一些傳聞，  
> 傳聞中有一則是師曠差點被師父趕回家，  
> 最後刺瞎了雙眼阻絕因外務分神並發憤練琴，  
> 所以……


	2. Chapter 2

床榻上的少年歪歪斜斜地坐著，任由男子為他拆下繫在臉上的布條，男子動作輕柔，小心翼翼地為他拭去眼藥，自一旁的銅盆拿起請人裁製的布巾擰乾，一點一點地把他的臉擦乾淨。

「先生，韋丞自己來就好了。」

他碰著仍停在自己臉上的那隻手，淡淡地笑著拿過布巾隨意擦了擦臉，便沿著床邊摸索著把布放回水中。

「這兩日勞煩先生照料韋丞了 ，如今已經不怎麼疼了，眼藥也不需要再敷了，待會丞自會繫上布帶，先生……」

原本他打算請師父回去休息的話全都被一張在夏日裡卻仍然沁涼的手給擋住了。

他無法忍受少年不甚在乎地對待自個兒的傷處，不由自主伸出手蓋在那張嘴上，依然為之上藥，並拿過放在床邊的乾淨束帶幫對方蓋住雙眼繫好。

「韋丞，你這麼做值得嗎？」

他想起往昔在講堂裡兩眸炯炯的那雙眼，這孩子雖然疏於練琴，但從未缺課，他知道少年是天選之材，當初拜師時韋丞展現的琴音極佳，偶爾靜下心彈奏，那意氣揚揚的眼神也使他特別留意這名弟子。

如今卻無法再看見那熠熠生輝的眸子了，這都是因為自己的一個念頭而致，是以他這兩日來，衣不解帶地親自照料韋丞，除了擦身子之外，幾乎所有能做的他都做了，特意請來的大夫開的傷藥雖然無法使少年的雙目如常，但至少能使其辨認明暗，因此他每日都堅持要幫韋丞換藥。

「先生，弟子現在這樣很好，如此一來能夠心無旁騖地聆聽琴音及練習，便不會再讓您失望了。」

他是真的認為這麼做沒錯，雖然無法再看見師父的樣貌與彈琴的姿態，但這兩年的注視，已經將師父的一舉一動都深深地刻在他的心版上了，他不需要看也能在腦海中勾勒出師父現在的表情，一定是擰著眉一臉苦惱地樣子吧！

「先生，韋丞身子無礙，還請您彈奏一曲讓韋丞學習好嗎？」

他摸著床沿移動雙腿，待雙腳觸及鞋履，便穿好起身，往前摸索著走至印象中放琴的位置。

他無奈地看著這個讓他頭疼的弟子，雙手抓住那個正要往屏風撞去的人，拎著領子帶到桌案前坐下。

「唉，你連方位都分不清了，這下如何是好？」

唸歸唸，他還是跟著跪坐在案前，輕撫韋丞的琴，調了調琴軫確認了音準，一曲《蒼梧引》就從他的指尖流瀉。

每一個哀傷怨慕的音和著楊博堯莫名的情緒在屋內徘徊，他想起宮中的生活、當年被要求教導國君宮妾鼓琴卻因此被責打的往事，不停在琴音中堆疊感情，直到指尖勾起最後一個音。

他聆聽著崇拜之人的音色，在眼盲之後，琴聲竟擁有了如此豐富的情緒和色彩，他能感受到琴音中的故事，當屋內回響的聲音漸漸消失，他欲抬手安撫，卻沒抓準距離，落下的手掌放在了那個人的腿間，陳韋丞能感覺到仍然深陷在回憶中的師父顫動了一下，他慢慢收回發燙的手。

「先生……，弟子逾矩了，記得您曾說此曲是娥皇女英為追思舜帝而作，您因此憶起往日舊事了嗎？換韋丞彈奏一次可好，您聽聽是否會有不同的心境。」

他想撫慰這位曾被君主錯待的人，或許以同樣的樂曲來傳達更能貼近對方的心。

他盯著那隻手，隨口應了句好，方才那手的確碰到了，他告訴自己這沒有什麼，手的主人看不見失誤罷了，但他的確慶幸著此時準備彈琴的徒弟看不見自己漲紅的臉。

大概是離開衛國後忙著收徒授課，太久沒有消解一番的緣故吧，否則就無法解釋為何他被碰到時有異樣的反應了，他甩了甩頭，令自己專注於韋丞的琴音上。

這一聽便使他再次審視眼前的弟子，弦音中似有低低嗚咽之聲，思慕之情繚繞其中，楊博堯細細地從頭到尾聽完，看著那張俊秀的臉龐和彈琴的神采，他總算明瞭，自己這一生就是為了將所學全數教給少年而來的。

「韋丞，從今爾後你就是為師唯一的入門弟子了。」，他張口就直接決定了他們往後的人生。

「謝謝先生，丞定會刻苦練習，絕不讓先生後悔。」

他愣了一下，但隨即露出笑容，他並不知道自己的那個笑靨讓楊博堯無法移開視線，在他無法看見的地方，情絲一縷一縷攀上。

在他對自己的情感仍然懵懂不清時，師父開始留意起他的一舉一動，就在他無法和過去一樣凝視對方的時候，年長了五歲的男人眼光停佇，開始梳理自己抱持的情感。

他想起過去兩人相處的點點滴滴，不知何時開始，少年為自己張羅的模樣已經烙印在心底，看著眼前的人，比起愧疚，他心中更多的反倒是心疼和憐惜。

原來，他早就不僅僅是因為才華而偏寵這名弟子了。

他喜歡少年在他演奏時的著迷，在街上走走時總會回頭瞅一眼跟在後方想上前又不敢的孩子，錯過晚膳時暗自期待少年帶糕點來看著自己吃掉，登山賞花後譜的曲子總會喚其來聽，也知道自己為何在溪邊乘涼時有意拋下師徒之別，向跟著的那個人潑水嬉鬧，喜歡中秋時靜靜坐在身邊幫自己收拾酒壇、攙扶自己回房的那個模樣，也明瞭為何在冬日會任由少年進出自己的房添炭火，他在不知不覺中已將這個最喜愛的弟子的崇敬解讀為戀慕，並如同此時沉醉在琴音中一樣深陷其中了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或許是你先開始撩撥我的，  
> 但首先正視這份感情的人卻是我。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其實我不懂古琴曲目，  
> 這邊就請別太在意曲子的年代吧。

自少年刺瞎自己的雙眼之後已過了一年，在師父要求下，他足足用了半年多的眼藥，如今雖然仍無法視物，但已能感受到光暗的變化。

在這一年裡，除了剛開始因尚未習慣眼盲而花了不少時間去記路、摸索著打理自己，而耗費了一些時間，其餘的時候他全心投入學琴、練琴。

師父為了讓他方便不分時刻地練琴，也因為憐惜自己得走上一段路才能到講堂，早早就替他將齋舍整理給其他師弟居住，讓他住進師父的小院耳房中，卯時即起的師父會在去講堂前到耳房等他起來梳洗後共進早膳，接著便彈一段曲子作為當日課題，讓他在房中練習，待學堂散課後再彈給師父驗收成果。

他提著食籃走進主屋前就聽見一串清脆如鳥啼的琴音，和弦前後相伴似舞，接續又轉為一撥急奏直下，孤零泣涕帶著悽愴之情，他將食籃放在几上，靜靜站在耳房門口，直到音律散去才開口。

「這曲《雉朝飛》你是愈彈愈好了，雉鳥雌雄相伴相和後，曲者因無妻而意動心悲的部分詮釋得比往日貼切了。」，楊博堯不知道是否是自己將少年放進心中卻不敢妄動的緣故，看著韋丞一日比一日成長，他總感到欣慰卻又煎熬，喜的是徒弟展露才華，熬的是終有放飛稚鳥的一天，這使他更易因少年的音色觸動。

聽見師父開口，他將臉轉向出聲處，綻放的笑容明媚，「先生！」，他起身往男子的方向走去，再一步便要投入那人的懷中時停下了腳步。

「丞今早聽見窗外鳥兒雙雙鳴叫，後來品任師弟調皮，彈下其中之一，僅存的那只啼得如涕如泣，才忽然想起這首曲子該如何處理。」

他從懷中掏出用帕子包裹著的鳥，「先生能為這只鳥兒尋個地方埋葬嗎？」，逆光站在男人面前的少年此時看上去無比純真，令人不忍拒絕他的任何要求。

他的目光自那雙手中已無氣息的鳥往上移，盯著弟子因剛才的動作而微微敞開的衣襟，不由自主地伸手整理，「好，我們到後院的結香底下埋吧。」，理好衣襟的手仍然在對方胸前流連，他只好再多說點什麼拉長碰觸少年的時間。

「據說在結香的枝條上打兩個同向的結，情人便能喜結連枝，永浴愛河，它也被稱為夢樹，夜裡做了美夢後在樹上打結便能美夢成真，希望能使這隻鳥兒在夢中與伴侶相會。」，而希望他自己也終有一日能夠傾訴衷腸吧！

習慣了師父這一年來的協助與照顧，甚至有時他忘了取衣物便進入主屋浴間沐浴，也是由師父幫忙將衣裳取來掛在屏風上的，因此陳韋丞並不覺得衣襟前的手有何問題，只以為是自己不小心弄得衣衫凌亂，讓師父看不過眼了。

「呵……這結香竟有如此的傳聞，先生也相信這些嗎？」，他還以為師父是個實事求是的人，沒想到也會知道這種事，他任由男人領著自己往後院走去，笑著調侃對方，甚少到後院的他一時疏忽絆了一腳，他緊緊護著手中的鳥兒，準備摔在地上時，落入了一個溫柔的懷抱。

原本就將注意力放在少年身上的男人在對方剛踢到突起的樹根時，立刻反應過來將人一把抱住，摟著身條較去年修長的人，他悄悄低頭嗅著那人身上天生帶著的淡淡麝香味，湊在耳邊輕輕地回答。

「有些事，你不得不相信；又有些事，你若相信了，心中會更快活；還有些事，你明知只是傳訛，但心中渴望它是真的，便會使自己去相信了。」

他將心上人扶起，待其站穩了才依依不捨地放手，「你呀，再顧著笑為師吧，路都不好好走了，還有餘裕取笑我麼？」，楊博堯故作輕鬆地轉移話題，將人帶到散發著濃郁香氣的結香前。

雖然看不見師父現在的表情，但他和師父相處這麼久了，他一聽就聽出師父話中的情意與惆悵，他將手中的鳥兒放在樹下，起身後伸出手來，手心朝上向著男人，不需多說什麼，總是猜得到自己的意思的人就主動把手放在他的手中，他握著乾爽偏涼的手，檀口輕啓。

「先生可是有意中人了？您近日總是如此善感，韋丞都能感覺到了，若是需要的話，儘可向丞訴說，雖不知能否幫上忙，但至少能讓您排解抒發一番。」

說完，手中的那隻手動了動，然後輕輕地反握回來，他聽見一聲低低的笑，接著就被帶著抓住樹枝。

「韋丞和我一起將結香的枝條打結吧，待會再告訴你怎麼一回事。」

他藉著為死去的鳥兒祈求的理由，和少年一起在樹上打了兩個同向的結，看著那兩個結，他忽然不想再用為了使弟子專心學琴的理由繼續忍下去了，既然對方主動說要幫自己排解，那麼就將心意拋出、一同掙扎吧！

他折下一朵夢花，斜插在少年的髮髻旁，在對方尚未反應過來時說著。

「為師我啊，這一年來一直為了一個人日思夜想，因無法向他傾訴情意而寤寐思服，本想著能在近處看著他就好，以為每日的相處、共進餐食時為他布菜仔細挑去蕈菇、早晚琴音相伴便已足夠……」

「但興許是我貪心吧，愈來愈覺得不足，開始渴望有天能使這個人的琴聲中有我，更希望可以在他心中佔據一塊位置，今日贈予他一朵夢花，共同在夢樹的枝椏上做結，就不願再隱藏心意了。」

他因不安而濕潤的手抓起陳韋丞的右手按在自己的心口，目光灼灼地看著對方的臉，屏息等候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聽得見你的聲音卻聽不出你的心。


	4. Chapter 4

少年抬手觸著髮髻旁的結香花，雪白束帶上方的濃眉輕蹙，他讓方才聽聞的話沉澱了一會兒才開口。

「先生說的是韋丞吧？丞喜歡在先生左右，彈琴、談天說地、交換心得、一同抱怨廚房今日給了多少蕈菇，如果可以，想這樣繼續在您身邊學習下去，但……丞不知自己這樣的想法和您的心意是否相同，再說，先生和韋丞不僅是師徒，在師徒之前，還是兩名男子，弟子不知該如何……」

他有點慌、有點臊，慌的是從沒想過師父是這樣看待自己的，臊的是現在想起自己過往的行為，就像是不斷向師父示愛一樣，他有些不知所措，無法說清楚想法。

他從哄著少年一起在結香上做結的時候就豁出去了。

這一年裡，多少次克制著自己別伸手為餐食沾到嘴角的人擦拭，只出言提醒對方；還有數次強迫自己放下衣物就離開，別貪看那人髮絲飄散在水面上的模樣；每日起早卻不立刻喚弟子起床，只為了多看幾眼那香甜酣睡的容顏。

從初時對才華洋溢弟子的疼愛，到後來愈是關注、愈是相處，便愈加喜愛這名天真爛漫、情感豐富、執著堅持，既自信又自卑的矛盾孩子，這份感情經過自己內心多次的阻攔，依然無法抑止，他打算賭一把看看。

「韋丞，既然你也喜歡和我在一塊兒，若是不知道這樣的情感和我是否相同，那不如嘗試看看，我們只是較往常更多一些接觸而已，一旦你感到不適或是不喜，何時都能停止，回到單純的師徒關係，其餘的都能等確認了彼此的感情之後再考慮，你看這樣可好？」

他的掌心還在冒汗，握著的那隻手散發的熱度似乎也升高了一些，不知是自己的心跳還是對方的脈搏，一跳一跳地又快又大力。

陳韋丞想了想，覺得師父說的好像很有道理，試試看或許無妨，他才點點頭說好，下一秒就被緊緊摟住，聽著師父有些低沉的嗓音在自己耳邊說著謝謝，他敏銳的聽覺抓住話語中的沙啞，摸上了男人的面頰果然有著一片濕痕。

「先生……韋丞看不見您的臉，您別自個兒落淚，好麼？」，他將那溫熱的潮水擦去，剛想再說點什麼，就聽見從兩人相貼的腹部傳來的咕嚕聲，他忍不住笑了出來。

「光顧著要埋葬鳥兒，都忘記時辰了，現在大概酉時了吧？方才您提著的晚膳或許都冷了，我們快將鳥兒埋入土中，趕緊回去用膳吧！」，他蹲下身子，剛在地面上掏著土塊，手裡就被塞入了一截樹枝。

「別傷了手，用這個挖吧，還有你挖得太廣了，鳥兒沒那麼大只。」

他好笑地看著像是要挖出一窪池子的人，蹲在一旁一同忙活，兩人葬好鳥兒起身，就聽見啁啾聲，他看了一眼樹梢向身邊的人說著，「馬上就來陪他了呢，這樣的感情真好啊！」，語畢便執起少年的手，並肩走回房裡。

他將過去在夢裡想過的事一一實踐，仔細清洗沾上黃土的雙手，一個指節一個指節地擦拭，讓人落坐在自己身旁，無微不至地又夾菜又挑魚刺，只差沒有取過對方的竹箸，直接將食物餵進口中了。

第一次被如此悉心呵護，和以往被師父關照的那種感覺完全不同，令陳韋丞有些不自在，但又感到十分歡喜，他努力忽視那雙帶著薄繭的雙手在自己指間穿梭的搔癢感，盡可能地將怎麼吃都維持著一定高度的飯菜吃掉，直到他真的再也吃不下了才終於開口。

「先生……韋丞真的無法再吃了，您也快吃吧！」，他才放下筷子，就聽見碗被移動的聲音，接著便是咀嚼食物的聲響，他摸了摸几案沒有摸著自己的碗，遲疑地詢問。

「您……您在用韋丞用剩的餐食嗎？」，他有點不確定往日幾乎不碰弟子們挾過的菜的師父是不是正在這麼做。

他真的盡量不要發出太大的動靜了，但還是被耳力了得的少年聽見了。

「沒有，我幫你收拾桌面而已，還有你私下別叫我先生了吧，聽著有些彆扭。」

他不想讓陳韋丞知道自己光稀罕著彼此之間的靠近，以至於當他聽見少年叫自己快吃飯時，竟鬼使神差地端起那碗沒吃完的飯開始吃了起來，只好趕緊提了改變稱謂的事。

「我其實也才長你五歲，隨意點叫我就好，這樣感覺靠近一點。」，這樣也好過一直被師父二字提醒著彼此的關係。

聽到男子這麼說了，他便斟酌著該撿擇怎樣的詞來稱呼對方，直呼名字嘛，自己好像還叫不出來，稱楊兄呢，又好像在叫師兄們一樣，師父大概會失望，若是用靈脩、契兄這樣的詞又太過了，想了許久，想到身旁的人都已經開始收拾東西放回食籃了，他才抓住腦中一閃而過的詞。

「阿、阿堯！」，脫口而出的稱呼讓他感到羞赧，面上燒燙燙地肯定是紅了，接著是竹籃和瓷器碰撞的聲音，還有一聲低低的回應。

那個聽慣了的嗓音和平日不太相同，對方跟著重複喊了一次阿堯二字，那個堯字聽上去似乎在舌尖打轉了一圈，這回他覺著自個兒的耳殼也熱了起來，他下意識地摸了摸左耳，忽然右耳被一股鼻息侵擾，那人似乎是傾身貼在他的耳邊，呼出的熱氣和吐出的字句蒸得他的耳快熟透了。

「嗯？阿堯……麼？」

他放下了正在收拾的餐具，回味著這個親密的稱謂，在看見少年悄悄地摸了摸發紅的耳朵後，他壞心眼地靠近另一只耳朵，吸了口氣對害羞的人兒說，「我喜歡你這樣叫我……，阿丞。」，然後滿意自己造成的效果。

看著在燭光裡慢慢披上彩霞的人，他拉過那雙總是比自己溫暖一些的手握住，不停地喚著，「阿丞、阿丞……」，在一聲又一聲的呼喚裡，那雙美麗的梅花鹿眼睛藏在束帶後瑟瑟發抖，令人只想將他藏入懷中，珍而重之。

他也依循著自己的想法做了，楊博堯抱住心心念念的少年，將「阿丞」兩個字在口中翻來覆去地念了許久。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聽那個低沉的嗓音在耳邊呼喚你的名字，  
> 怎麼能不動心。


	5. Chapter 5

他覺著自己好似初春的殘雪，消融在那人一聲聲地呼喚中，被摟著的身子冒著熱氣，耳邊傳來的「阿丞」二字次次都挾著熱度，陳韋丞在眼盲以後更加靈敏的耳力讓他原本略微繃緊的身子因此軟了下來，未曾嘗過情事的他對自己的反應感到困惑，忍不住開了口。

「師……阿、阿堯……」，他想起方才定下的稱謂，趕緊改了口，「阿堯……，我、我身子好怪，不僅在發熱，還覺得渾身不對勁……」，他輕輕拍著環著自己的那副手臂，向男人尋求協助。

楊博堯鬆開了懷中的人，他不想壞了在少年心中的印象，都忍了這一年了，不差多等這一段日子。

「沒事，你可能有些累了，我先將食籃拿回小廚房去，順道幫你叫熱水進來。」

他拿起案上的藤籃就往外走，才走到主屋門外就蹲下來暗叫了一聲，胸前殘留的溫度和氣味都在提醒他方才的一切有多真實，他使勁吸了一大口氣，命自己別再想著剛才對方叫他名字的嗓音，然後才終於往廚房走去。

還跪坐在案前的少年其實聽見了，那聲輕不可聞的「啊－－！」，發覺彼此一樣緊張讓他偷偷笑了。

起身到衣箱裡取出衣物時，陳韋丞才後知後覺地緊張了起來。

以往因為師父喜潔愛淨，除了寒冬時節外，都會日日沐浴並替他也準備一桶乾淨的水，所以他習慣了每日都能在主屋泡泡身子，讓練琴後的肩頸鬆泛鬆泛。

如今兩人說好了要試著處看看，抱也抱了，不知待會沐浴是否也要一塊兒……，這和兩人在溪邊戲水的感覺全然不同，他就這麼呆愣愣地捧著衣褲立在箱前，楊博堯進來叫人時看到的就是這麼一幅好笑的景象。

他很想知道那個腦袋瓜裡在想什麼，才會張著豐厚的唇、捧著衣物發愣，他笑出聲音來那人也沒有反應，楊博堯上前幫忙拿過衣裳，拉著手將人帶至主屋。

看著尚未回神的少年，他生起捉弄人的興致，抬手開始解著對方的衣帶，直到深衣被他脫下，著手將袴上的繫帶打開時，陳韋丞才漲紅著臉反應過來，趕緊抓住自己下身的遮蔽物。

「我以為你在等著我服侍呢，那麼剩下的你自己脫吧，我去幫你拿木槿水來，待會洗好我再來幫你通髮。」

說完他就趕緊繞過屏風，以免自己再看下去會忍不住開口說出更超過的話。

聽見腳步聲急促遠離後，他才鬆手將袴褪下，取下覆蓋在眼上的布條，準備散開髮髻時摸到仍然插著的結香花，他小心翼翼地將花拿下，湊近鼻尖聞了聞，想起今日發生的事，一切都讓自己輕飄飄地，像是身處夢中一樣。

放好花朵、拆開髮髻進入木桶中，他烏溜溜的髮絲披散在水面上，他拿著一小塊過年時從師父那兒得到的木樨香胰子擦著身子，撥了撥水沖掉身上的滑膩，慢慢沉下身子，將頭浸入水中吐著泡泡，試圖讓臉上發燙的感覺平緩下來，直到泡泡吐盡時才倏地站起來吸氣。

楊博堯拿著搗好的木槿水和樿櫛走進屏風後看到的就是這麼一幅香豔景象，背對著他的少年不知為何忽然起身，半人高的浴桶堪堪遮至臀間，散落的濕髮在蜜色的背脊上盤桓，髮梢鋪在臀部上緣，一束髮絲沒入幽暗的臀縫，少年一手抬起將額前的濕髮往後撂，他眸色暗上一暗，直盯著那副柳腰看。

直到他的阿丞彎身向一旁的架子摸索著取了帕巾，使臀部高聳在他面前時，他才倒抽一口氣趕緊出聲，「阿、阿丞，我拿木槿水來了，要幫你洗髮麼？」，聽見他的聲音後，那人趕緊坐回水中隨口應了一聲，讓他避免了鼻衄不止的窘況。

他沒注意到師父何時進來了，或許是他沒在水中吐泡泡時的事，他慌亂坐下濺出了些許水花，沒聽清師父說了什麼便胡亂應好，當人靠近開始用木槿水替他搓洗髮絲時，他才後知後覺地發現剛剛被問了什麼。

此時他只能抓著布巾稍微遮掩身軀，也不好突然要師父別洗了，但他僵硬的身軀還是敵不過對方輕柔細心的動作。

在清洗髮絲的同時，師父還為他按摩了頭、頸、肩膀，陳韋丞一向敏感的肌膚因著那雙手顫慄，卻又被撫慰得化在水中，。

「唔嗯……」，被按到了肩井穴的他忍不住呻吟了一聲，那個聲音讓他陌生，他從來沒有聽過自己發出那樣的音色，像是被冬日的暖陽烘著睡了一覺起來伸懶腰的貓兒一樣，而肩上的手似乎也頓了一下。

楊博堯今晚再次感到慶幸，幸好少年看不見，否則他真不知該如何掩飾身下因為那聲呻吟而支著的衣袍。

「阿丞，你最近練得很勤吧，你的肩按下去很緊，是不是有時也會腰背痠疼啊？」

看到少年嬌憨地點頭稱是，他忍不住藉著幫忙放鬆肌肉的理由讓自己的手繼續流連在對方身上，他的手滑進水中，下探到剛才看見的美麗腰線，再到臀部兩側以掌根按著環跳穴，頭也順勢來到了陳韋丞的頸部。

「你練琴練一個段落也要起來動一動，這邊壓下去很痠吧？你若是經常久坐不動就容易這樣……」，他忘了自己原本打算嘮叨的話，因為他看見對方正試圖用帕子遮住即使在水中也依然明顯的勃起。

陳韋丞慌得快哭了，他不知道為什麼自己會這麼失控，師父好心為自己放鬆肌肉，而他卻只在意師父手指上的繭擦過腰間的麻癢觸感，當師父幫他按著臀部的穴位時，他……他就像師兄們以前偷偷摸摸討論的那樣，身下的雀兒莫名抬起了頭，而師父停頓的句子，和在他頸後沉重的呼吸聲，都在告訴他被發現了的事實。

他又羞又急地說著道歉的話，「師父對、對不起……」，即將墜落的淚珠卻被接住了，那雙手捧著他的臉龐摩挲，較平日降了一個調子的聲音安撫了他的慌亂，讓他將自己在此交給了對方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要哭，明明就是某人故意的。


	6. Chapter 6

他深吸一口氣使自己的呼吸平緩下來，輕聲安撫著少年。

「噓……，不哭，沒事的，記得嗎？我現在是你的阿堯，不再是師父而已。」

他一下一下地順著對方因哭泣而抖動的背脊，心裡因為少年的反應感到可愛，對於自己是那個使之識得動情滋味的人而歡喜，就好像幼時第一個踏上積雪、留下足跡的那種快樂一般，他鬼迷心竅地問道。

「阿丞……，讓我幫你好嗎？」

看著停下哭泣一臉茫然的意中人，他將自己過去在宮中聽聞的說了出來。

「我曾聽人說過，楚文王寵愛申侯，一次申侯宿在宮中，起早上朝前要楚王為他平復晨起的雄蕊，楚王為他揉搓採蜜，還說了只有自己能這樣任他予取予求。我願做那個任你予取予求的人，阿丞要我幫你挼搓出來麼？」，他說完便後退一步，靜靜等候。

他聽著師父用鳳求凰慢角調音色說出的話，不自覺地在腦海裡勾勒出師父那雙優美的手，和垂下的眼角專注於自己下身的模樣，怔怔地點頭。

在他首肯後，師父卻拿起了木梳替他通髮，一梳梳到底，再梳梳得既輕且柔，梳完後那人替他絞乾頭髮並擦拭整理成一束。

他感覺著在髮絲和頭皮間穿梭的指頭，不安地扭動了一下身體，他的慾望更加張狂了。

就在他幾乎要開口時，聽見了絲帶束起和梳子放下的聲響，一雙手接著過來扶起他的腿，讓他的腳踝放在浴桶邊緣，腳步聲再次回到他的身後，他被推著往下滑至頸部正好能放在木桶邊，一顆頭卡進他的頭與肩膀之間，似乎是鼻尖，正湊在他的脖頸處嗅聞。

帶著硬繭而粗糙的指腹由他的鎖骨畫著弦線往下，抵達了他亟欲掩藏的位置，那些弦正一條又一條地纏繞在他的琴身上，一一劃過弦眼繫緊，緊握的感覺使他發狂。

「啊啊！師父……」

他脫口而出的稱呼使弦線更加收緊，男人在他耳邊呼著氣糾正稱謂，這一切都令微涼的水再次沸騰。

他握住少年仍然粉嫩的柱身，像把新製的琴一樣的身軀染上火的顏色，他在水中為之調弦，一手捻著阿丞的琴軫轉動，他強勢地要求對方喊他的名，手下不停地靈活彈奏。

他挽起的寬袖掉落在水上，隨著波動飄盪，楊博堯粗喘的鼻息像狂風像暴雨，他竭力壓抑自己做出更多接觸，僅僅在帶著木槿葉芬芳的髮束中嗅聞，手中的動作一下收攏一下加快。

聽著少年喉間發出的哼聲，他似乎身處火海，那青澀的嗓音使他渾身焦灼，直到手中的物什忽然跳動了一下，伴隨著吟叫聲，處子淡薄的白液自琴頭鳳眼處噴灑蕩漾在水中，他立刻抽手離開浴盆，緊緊攢住衣袍，深深吸氣。

「阿堯……」

依然陷在情慾之中的陳韋丞收不回方才一直叼在口中的呼喊，軟軟地脫口而出。

他對自己叫出的聲音感到羞赧，試圖收回雙腿粉飾太平，卻腰痠腿麻地無法動彈。

他想請師父扶他一把，卻又擔心愛乾淨的師父剛才忽然收回手是不是覺得髒。

當他的身子還掛在木桶邊緣胡思亂想，那個平靜下來的呼吸聲再次靠近，一隻手伸到他膝窩下方，一隻手攬在他的肩處，當他被一把抱起來碰觸到對方的胸膛時，那棉質的觸感才讓他清醒一些。

「你的衣裳！」

他掙扎著想下地，以免將楊博堯的衣物全弄濕了，但結果只是讓自己被摟得更緊了。

對方不知怎麼弄來了一條毯子蓋在他身上，就這麼抱著他走。

直到被輕輕放在床上時，才因為無意間碰觸到的那處硬物而明瞭，為何師父一直不言不語，讓他只能聽見變沉的呼吸和腳步聲。

他脫去溽濕的外衣隨手披在一旁，解開少年的髮帶，取了布巾來壓乾水份，然後才用他自己的象牙梳子將那頭青絲梳開，就像對待他的琴那般仔細，梳順了髮絲後，他探身自韋丞身後的床屜拿了木樨香脂，打算為其擦上，但一雙攀上他頸項的手令他愣住了。

「怎麼了？」

他沒想過會這麼快被接受，所以仍然小心地問了一句，而少年囁嚅的雙唇根本聽不清句子，他讓自己更靠近一些想聽清楚，卻因為少年撞上來的唇而聽不見任何一個字，胯間被握住的瞬間，更是讓他無法思考。

被撞得有些疼的面頰和生疏地只會緊緊抓住的動作都使楊博堯不自覺地屏息，好不容易才擠出一句話來。

「阿丞……，你坐好。」

他出力將少年推回床榻上坐著，悶不吭聲地繼續原本要做的事。

他被推開的時候心裡慌得緊，他不知道自己該怎麼做，只以為師父也需要幫忙，喃喃問了一句「換我幫你可好」，便腆著臉皮去做了，或許是自己沒抓準距離撞到對方的緣故，才會讓人拒絕了。

但師父現在還在細心地為他的髮梢和身子擦上香脂，又不像是不高興了，他伸出手摸索著那人的臉，手指觸到的是緊緊抿著的嘴。

「阿堯不喜歡我碰你麼？」，他忍不住問了出口，於是便聽見一聲嘆息。

「阿丞，我怕我會傷害到你，你不知道你自己的模樣有多麼迷人，光是方才喊我名字的聲音，就使我矗立不墜，你還沒摸清自己對我的感覺，我不想就這麼將你拆吞入腹，我願意等，等你也有同我一般的情感時，我們再繼續下去。」

他放下手中的小罐子，不逃不避地回答對方的問題，他抱了抱少年，輕輕在臉上印下一個吻，額頭抵著額頭說。

「阿丞，我心悅你，你願意碰觸也讓我歡喜，但我們慢慢來，我想好好珍惜你。」

他吻上陳韋丞顫動的眼簾，起身將寢衣套在那副仍然淡淡地緋紅的肩上，便自去浴間沖冷水了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很喜歡古人說，心悅你。
> 
> gg畫了沐浴後的梳髮  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

大半年過去，即將入冬了，洩了兩次的陳韋丞癱軟在床榻上，聽著再次懸崖勒馬的師父起身著衣的窸窣聲，心裡不免想到對方明明怕冷還要沖涼水的模樣。

這半年多以來，兩人之間的關係好像親近了，卻仍然隔著一道防線似的，日間的學習和練琴照舊，至多就是用膳時坐得緊，師父偶爾會直接將食物湊到他嘴旁讓他嚐嚐，以及兩人一同合奏時變得默契十足，到了夜裡，男人才會膩在他身邊。

師父有時只有親親臉抱抱他、將他摟在腿上說說故事或宮中趣事，有時也會和剛開始時一樣替他沐浴、梳頭，然後移至主屋床上撫弄一番，以免讓他和當初一樣泡了涼水得了風寒，那時臥床幾日，師父就自責幾日；但無論在床上如何意亂神迷，師父總是在他看起來饜足之後打住，頂著突起的下身自去浴間處理。

昨日銳師兄來看他時，說起了他和宇謙師弟的事，他聽了一下午才發現跟自己和師父之間的相處相似卻又那麼不同。

他回到榻前看到的就是這麼一幅萬事皆慵懶的美人圖，他的阿丞斜倚在枕上，微張著嘴不知在想什麼，未著寸縷的身子不遮不掩地橫陳在榻，側擺著的腿和其間隱約露出的柱身都讓他好不容易冷卻下來的欲求再次升起。

他走上前去拾起落在床前的衣裳，披在少年身上，再以手上的濕帕子為對方擦拭下腹的黏膩，擦完正準備拿去搓洗時，一隻灼熱的手抓住他的手腕，他欲站起的動作硬生生被截住。

「嗯？怎了？哪裡沒擦乾淨嗎？」，他轉過去看著坐起來的人，打算再幫他擦一次，不過他的雙手都被牽著，相對炙熱的手掌貼著他偏涼的手心，少年捧起他的手呵著氣搓搓。

「阿堯不冷、不難受麼？明明那麼怕冷。」

他不明瞭自己心中的這種滋味是什麼意思，就只是……只是不願意讓對方冷著了，所以過去才會整個冬天都在為師父確保屋子裡的溫暖，而如今臘月都還沒到，這雙手就已經如此地涼，讓他有些氣憤男人不愛惜自個兒的身子，又有些慚愧。

這些天總是只顧著自己快活了，銳師兄說他和宇謙師弟是互相配合的，舒爽的事也是兩人一起享受，反觀自己呢？

他不是不知道師父也有反應，但仗著這男人的疼愛與包容，就真的再沒想過要幫對方紓解一番，下午銳師兄將珍藏的小書帶來講了一些予他聽，師兄離開後，他便一直想著這事兒了。

「沒事，我多穿點就是了，你穿好衣服回去睡罷。」

他雖然喜歡阿丞的碰觸，但再這麼下去，他不知自己能忍多久，因此和平常一樣讓少年回房睡覺，沒想到向來聽話的人這回卻不理會自己了，那雙手環著他的腰，頭靠在他前胸說要留在這裡。

他聽到那狀似撒嬌的話，幾乎整顆心全酥軟了，只好拍拍那光裸的腰說，「那我去幫你拿寢衣過來吧！」，胸口的頭胡亂搖了搖，拉著他就要躺下，他摸不清對方的意思，只得這麼跟著照做躺平了。

他成功留在了師父的床上，甫蓋上被子，隨即將腿伸入對方的雙腿之間，手仍然抓著那雙手不放。

「阿堯，我這麼做你可有暖和些？」

雖然看不見那人的模樣，但陳韋丞還是習慣性地將臉抬起，朝著對方的方向問著，然後便聽見幾不可聞的一聲回應，額頭上落下一個輕吻，又被捏了捏手指。

他笑著說，「阿堯太疼惜我了，我也想回報你。」，說完手中的那雙手就抽離了他的掌心，緊緊抱著他搖頭。

「我不需要你回報什麼，只盼著有日你能愛上我就好了。」

楊博堯揉了揉對方的頭，說了自己的心願，便鬆開手拍拍少年，「睡吧，晚了。」，他闔眼讓自己不要太在意身旁的熱度和腿間的重量，忽略了皎潔月光下陳韋丞那擰起的眉。

他一夜無眠，小書中提到的內容的確讓他有些害怕，但他回想著師父對待自己的態度、和自己喜歡待在對方身邊的感覺，仔細一想，當初追在師父身後的自己似乎是戀慕的，不僅僅是弟子對師父的那種崇拜而已，只是他一直拋不掉師徒的這個名義，執著於「一日為師，終身為父」這點，迴避著正視自己的想法。

他以為就這麼一直不上不下地相處就可以了，但其實，他們倆早已不僅僅是師徒而已了。

楊博堯覺得自己好像在水邊乘涼，閑逸地靠著樹幹任由楊柳輕拂，柳絮一小簇、一小簇地落在他身上，接著風又帶來了一匹錦緞圍著他，絲滑的觸感從他的頸子撫過，一路向下到達腹部。

他正覺得奇怪，怎地這錦緞好像直接貼著他的肌膚一樣，接著就因為下身被裹住而清醒了過來，他張開眼瞪著自己光滑的胸口，以及伏低身子在他下腹移動頭顱的韋丞，倒抽了一口氣。

「阿丞！」

他的聲音在天還矇矇亮的清早是那樣的明顯，聽上去甚至像是剌伏指法那般，矻然一煞如折竹聲，他聲若裂帛，推搡著少年欲其放開，對方抬起頭，啵地一聲鬆口，猶牽連著的銀絲宛如彼此間聯繫的琴弦，一端繫在自己這頭的弦眼，一端接著對方那頭的龍齦，他閉緊雙眼，對眼前的一切感到不可置信。

他不知道哪兒錯了，原以為師父會開心的，至少銳師兄讀給他聽的內容是這麼說的，但師父的反應卻好像不是這麼一回事。

他聽著上方傳來的陣陣粗喘聲，生怕是自己笨拙，將人弄受傷了，他嚅嚅開口，「阿堯……，我做得不好……，你有哪兒傷到了嗎？」，話音落下，那人就將他拉上去抱著，狠狠地咬住他的唇瓣。

他又痛又驚，絲毫不敢做聲，直到他開始嚐到一絲鐵鏽味，才總算被放開。

陳韋丞立刻伸出手，卻不是伸向自個兒的唇查看，而是摸向對方的臉，那張臉閃躲了一下，他內心有說不出的徬徨。

當他碰上那眼、那眉，不出所料地，有著深深的紋路，他跪起來親吻，試著撫平自己心中的不安，以及對方的不適。

和夢中一樣的柳絮一朵一朵落下，極度溫柔的，在他的眉心、眼角抹過，楊博堯心想，他這些日子嘆的氣都能譜成一曲了。

「唉，阿丞，我說過了，不急，我們慢慢來……」，被掐斷的話融在那張紅艷艷的嘴裡，主動的可人兒輕閉著眼簾，青澀的勾他的舌，他下意識地回應，少年卻旋即離去，而接下來他看見的畫面令人永生難忘。

陳韋丞輕喘著跪在楊博堯面前，兩指伸入口中攪動，一手學著師父的方式撫慰自己，接著便微微抬起臀，皺眉試圖將指頭擠入臀縫中溫熱的小口，他急迫的動作使他悶哼出聲，兩指在體內笨拙進出，他滿溢的情感找不到宣洩出口，他咿唔抱怨著。

「阿……阿堯都不……不好好聽人說，我、我也傾慕於你，可能很早之前就是了，我……我只是……沒有發覺，可我也想和你一起，而不是總只有自己享受，我不要……哈、不要你老是去沖冷水，天冷了……嗯！」

他指尖不經意觸到一小塊凸起，全身上下不住痙攣，男人撲面而來的氣息使他落淚，他抽出手指回抱愛人，兩人在此同時說出情意。

「我知阿堯之心久矣，於今訴情，我心悅你。」，他說著。

「吾心繫於汝，願千里相知，終生相惜，與汝共語。」

冬日晚起的太陽初升起，在晨光中相擁的兩人終究是在一起了，楊博堯的等候，等來了他生命中的曙光，在少年嶄露頭角前，確實相知相惜了許多日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16歲的少年終究還是會長大的。


	8. Chapter 8

「阿堯、阿堯……那兒……別舔那兒……」

又一年冬，學堂因為臘日放假三日，師兄弟們都趕回家過節了，只剩陳韋丞仍然留在學堂裡，說是上次旬假回過家了，家人擔心他眼盲往返辛苦，所以叫他這回待在學堂裡就好，但其實也是他自己想在離開前和師父多相處幾日。

方才他拿著家中一早送來的七寶五味粥邀師父一同享用，原本你一勺我一匙地互相餵著，不知怎地，竟餵到衣裳都除了。

他被放倒在几案上躺著，十八歲的身子早已長開來了，案上根本不夠陳放他的身軀。

懸空的臀讓男人抱著放在腿上，一勺兩顆煮得臌脹的棗分別放在他的兩處蓓蕾上、一勺桃仁置於他腹部的笑靨中、一勺甜膩膩的花生仁兒盛裝在他鎖骨處的凹陷，其餘軟糯糯的小米、栗子、糯米等食材也被舀起抹在他的下腹。

師父在他身上嚐著甜粥，啣起紅棗時咬了下他胸口的梅花，使他倒抽一口氣，在他的肚臍上以舌尖勾起一片片桃仁，向他的腹部凹槽膜拜頂禮，在他的美人骨啜吮香滑的花生仁，留下一株松紅梅延伸至胸口中央的紅痣。

嗜甜的楊博堯在和愛人共食一小碗甜粥之後尚未饜足，偌大的私塾中僅剩彼此，催化了他的放縱。

他在阿丞身上擺起了粥裡的各項乾果材料，打算再吃上一些更加香甜的粥。

他舔淨了黏在愛人延伸至腹部的恥毛上的米粒，在對方無力的抗拒話語裡含了口粥，將那雙長腿架在自己肩上，揉開了面前的花蕾，餵給那顫抖的小嘴一些五味粥，青年因此而不停扭動著臀，沉甸甸的肉囊和他豎起的琴軫也一同晃動著，想逃離這異樣的感受。

他使力將對方的大腿箝住，舌尖鑽入燉著粥的花心，試圖將甜粥和著陳韋丞敏感腸壁泌出的黏液一塊兒舐盡。

「阿丞這處又香又甜，甚得我心，只是……這情液，怎地吃都吃不盡呢？莫非你是上天賜給我的聚寶盆麼？」

楊博堯在對方的下體邊探索邊說著令人屏息的話語，激得那人前後都滲出了透明的滑液。

「啊！阿堯、啊……」

他晃著頭覺得自己不能再承受更多時，原本因為吃著粥而不停在他腹部搔弄的髮絲突然離開了，取而代之的是熟悉的熾熱硬物，圓滑的金莖前端緩緩沉入他早已黏滑不堪的鳳沼之中。

他哼吟著，在男人的撫摸下綻放承露，背後的桌案發出吱呀聲，他被架著的腿顫抖地圈住對方頸子。

緩慢的過程使他完全可以感受到沒入他腸道深處的性器形狀，粗大的冠部和莖身上的紋路刮著肉壁，師父的球囊隨著動作開始拍擊在他臀上。

身下酸麻的感覺扯動了他的聲帶，在嗚嗚咽咽地低鳴中，陳韋丞被放下雙腿轉了個方向趴跪在座墊上，他渴求著暫時離開的愛人，因此自主地翹高了臀，如同伸懶腰的貓那樣伏低上身。

再次被進入時，他溢出滿意的呻吟，在深深淺淺的抽插中說著，「阿丞、阿丞好舒服……啊……，做了……掌樂太師後……還是、還是想被您這麼愛著啊……」，不知話中哪處觸到了對方，他被加大力道使勁地折騰著。

在他敏感地灑了兩三回後，楊博堯將三只手指擠進穴中，一同重重地抵住他的後庭洞口，將滿滿的濁液塞灌在其中，他在對方仍在跳動地射入時，便被這無與倫比的刺激逼得昏了過去。

楊博堯覆在昏厥的情人背上歇了口氣，才慢慢地退出，他溫柔地為愛人整理身下的狼藉，掏挖清理被迫容納過多而尚未完全合起的菊穴，將擦拭乾淨的人抱著走回床上，一同裹進被中躺著，他靜靜想著昨日才收到的消息。

韋丞的琴藝早已勝過自己了，近來他根本沒有什麼教授琴技，只是沉溺在兩人如同夫婦一般的生活中，忽略了對方的未來和才華。

在昨日來訪的徐左史恭喜自己出了位高徒時，他才知道，上次旬假返鄉，在路中稍作休息的韋丞一時興起彈奏了一曲，這晉國的國君正巧路過，便因為仰頭側耳傾聽的座騎停下腳步而聽上一曲。

在晉君見到停止飛翔的鳥兒也同他一樣，翹首迷醉地聆聽之後，就下馬請韋丞入宮成為掌樂太師。

知道這件事之後，他花了半日整理紛亂的思緒，昨夜兩人談論此事，他欣慰之際，不由得擔心起對方可能在宮中受到委屈，就如同當年的他一樣，心頭緊悶了一夜，直到方才，他才發現心中更多的是對兩人關係的不安。

當他一個翻身碰到身旁失去體溫的冰涼被衾而醒來時，聽見屋外落雪的簌簌聲夾雜著咯吱咯吱的腳步聲，便撐著痠軟的腰肢起身著衣，隨意攏起披散的髮絲，想了想就拿著髮帶往外走去，他向發出聲響的方向靠近。

「阿堯？」

被呼喚的人踏雪而來的腳步聲既熟悉又陌生，那人冰涼的手取過他拎著的髮帶為他束髮，腰帶上增加的重量讓他疑惑地摸了摸腰間。

一只半掌大小的玉佩被掛在他的腰間，手指撫過那些纏繞的刻紋，冰涼滑膩如同孩童肌膚的觸感都顯示了這塊玉質的上乘。

「這是……和田玉麼？」

他知道師父屋中有一只木匣，裝的是些在宮中時得到的賞賜或收藏，其中一塊潔白中夾著一點橙黃色雲斑的螭紋和田玉佩，過去偶爾會看見師父取出把玩，他的猜測得到了確認，男人開始說著這塊玉的意義。

「開春你就得進宮了吧？無法一同前往，時刻陪伴照顧你，就讓這塊玉佩代我保你順遂平安。」

「這是當年我蒙冤遭到杖責前，一位知情的司寇塞給我捏著的，他說，什麼樣的屈辱都不比君子志向宏大，抓緊忍過一時就好。」

「我知道你的性子，只知道琴的你哪裡知道官場的險惡呢？真的無可奈何時，忍一忍或用上這塊玉也行，闖倦了也無妨，我就在這兒，你盡情去揮灑你的天賦吧。」

楊博堯握著青年的手一同包裹住玉佩，明白自己無法阻擋對方施展才華，更不能坦蕩蕩地將兩人的關係亮在那兒，所以即使他毫不考慮要斷了這段關係，但也沒想過離開學堂一同進城。

很快地，他們就得面臨分離了。

陳韋丞捏緊了玉佩又鬆開了手，他想起阿堯臀上淺淺淡淡的縱橫交錯，每次摸過那些杖打的舊傷痕都令他心疼。

他在心中應許，絕不會讓楊博堯再次遭受冤枉，更不會漠視國君的謬誤，他想給對方一個安心生活的國家，讓他在的地方成為對方的家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 松紅梅有很不錯的花語，  
> 勝利、堅定，堅韌面對所有的挫折。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※路人強迫，慎入。

「注意身體，此去路程約莫三日，途中若有什麼……」，他還有許多要講的話，但全都讓這愛撒嬌的人兒打斷了。

已經和他平高的青年正抱住他的頸子嗅聞，對方的鼻尖蹭過他頸項旁的黑痣，讓他起了一串疙瘩粒，他拍拍陳韋丞的背，轉過臉吻了下那張鼓鼓的右頰。

「怎地那麼撒嬌，到了宮中沒人讓你耍賴該如何是好？」

語畢，他不捨地抱著對方，千言萬語說不出心中所想的一切，只能就這麼抱著，盡可能多汲取一些這幾年為他帶來了許多溫暖的體溫，將愛人獨特的麝香氣味染在自己的衣物上留下。

他埋在男人的頸窩不出聲，直到做足了不落淚的準備，才抬起頭站定。

「我會寫信的，阿堯等我。」

他知道宮中派來接他的馬車要到了，那篤篤的蹄聲和車輪的轆轆聲愈來愈近，他明白男人擔心什麼，因此簡短地道別，在分別的最後一刻偷了一吻，敲門聲響起時就頭也不回地走了。

直到坐進車廂內，車輪開始流暢地轉動，在嗑到坑洞時震了一下，他眼眶中的淚珠才跟著被搖了下來，他或許三五年內無法再同以往那般膩在楊博堯身旁，為了以他的樂音改變國家，他不得不堅強起來。

直到馬蹄揚起的塵土都不再飄揚，僅剩路上筆直畫下的車轍馬跡，他才回身進門。

待他注意到時，室內已一片漆黑，他就這麼在案前坐了一日，滿室隱約殘留的熟悉氣味讓楊博堯首次喪失了他強大的自制力，還來不及將整個人埋葬在被窩中，他就已經哭出聲來。

而被褥間屬於那個人的麝香味更是讓他失控，所有的擔憂、掛心和不安一擁而上淹沒了他，這才知道，他並不像他以為的那麼堅強。

經過了約莫半年的摸索磨合與碰撞，陳韋丞已經得出了他在宮中的行事準則。

他捨去了與其他官員無意義的社交，迴避了數個樹朋結黨的要求，專注在譜寫新曲和校正各式樂器的音高與律制，或許得感謝大王對音律的喜愛，至少他尚未遭遇過什麼太大的刁難，直到這次衛國國君來訪。

當初師父被逐出衛國京城而到了儀邑辦學便是因為衛國前任國君，因此這次他特別注意現今的衛國君王是怎樣的人。

沒想到……他尚未聽出衛君為人如何，就有一連串的糟心瑣事接踵而來。

首先是衛國樂師奏起了亡國之音《清商》，他制止未果，隨即又被大王下令演奏《清徽》、《清角》，無法違抗王命的他只得用心彈奏。

當《清徽》的第一串旋律奏起，南方便飛來了十六隻玄鶴隨著琴音鳴叫起舞；而當他以玄妙指法撥出《清角》樂句時，天空的西北方開始有烏黑濃雲翻滾，再接著便是狂風暴雨而來，到了第三段旋律響起，尖厲的狂風在他周遭呼嘯打轉。

在一片混亂中只有他，旁若無人地端坐在地，直到大王高聲喊著快停下，他才停止撥動琴弦，但卻不知衛國國君自此將他牢牢記住了。

他登上書院後山，眺望著絳城的位置，今日不知為何，心口總是一陣悶疼，他揣著五日前收到的信，信中總是說又作了什麼新曲、如何調校大編鐘的鐘律，諸如此類的日常瑣事，肯定有過的辛苦和不適應卻從來沒有透漏半點，楊博堯除了勸慰自個兒對方無事之外，也沒有別的辦法了。

只是……，眼皮直跳和胸口的不適讓他莫名地擔心，他取出了竹簡和筆，一字一句地對著遠方的愛人噓寒問暖，隱晦地表露思念，吹乾墨跡，他在書簡中夾上今年仍然盛開的夢花，才交給書僮送去給郵人傳遞。

衛國國君再次堵住陳韋丞的去路，這已是這三日以來第十次了，他罕見地蹙眉揚聲。

「不知衛君有何要事，非得要韋丞聽聽不可？」

竹片敲擊的聲音引起了他的注意，那個人讀著熟悉的稱呼，讓他大吃一驚。

「阿丞近日可好？今日心頭煩悶，在後山遙遙念你，以你之才，定能諸事順遂，吾甚好……嗯，這信看來是很重要的人寄來的吧？甚至還夾著花。」

衛國國君不難聽的聲音帶著惡意揶揄了一番。

陳韋丞暗暗摸著阿堯贈與的玉佩紋理，平靜地回話。

「只是吾師想念愛徒罷了，還請衛君將信牋還給下臣。」

但他卑微伸出的雙手等到的不是竹片熟悉的觸感，而是一雙大手，將他的手掌翻來翻去地揉捏檢視。

「衛君這是何意？」，他的眉心愈來愈多深痕，按耐著心中的不適，將手心翻轉逃脫。

一股檀香氣味隨即撲面而來，那隻令他生厭的手捏著他的下頜，一雙唇近乎貼上他的面頰說著。

「孤不介意將你那師父請回衛國，他就是幾年前被杖責逐出的衛國樂師吧？」

他不知是氣的還是怕的，抓緊玉佩的手不停顫抖，那個人無視這些繼續說道。

「孤欣賞你的琴藝，你這雙手看上去挺不錯的，今夜亥時到孤暫住的別宮伺候。」

說完衛君便帶著他身上的檀香味和陳韋丞的信札大搖大擺地離開了。

「噹－－」

徵弦在他彈奏《流水》時斷了，失去張力的弦打在他的手背上，劃出一道傷口，楊博堯下意識地抬起手舔了下傷口，才想起身邊那個會替他緊張、卻包紮得愈來愈嚴重的人不在此處。

他整日惶惶不安，如今又遇上弦斷，雖然不是相信怪力亂神之事的人，也不得不思考是否該趁幾天後整個月的田假去一趟晉國，只是看看徒弟而已，應是無礙。

夜已深，濃黑沉鬱的夜色對他沒有什麼影響，他跟著那段幽怨纏綿的玉蕭聲來到了別宮門外，尚未下定決心，就被拉進了院門內，玉蕭冰涼的質地貼著他的面頰，那人帶著冷意的嗓音有些不耐煩。

「你遲了一刻。」

他竭力冷靜回答，「下臣有疾，無法視物，只能尋聲而來。」，玉質的觸感離開了面頰，取而代之的是在他眼上白絹摩挲的手指。

「是麼？這麼說來，孤尚未見過你這雪白帶子下的眼生作什麼模樣……」

衛君拉著他的手往內走去，陳韋丞每邁一步，心就崩塌一角，被按著肩坐下、被解下矇眼的束帶、被陌生的指腹觸著眼簾時，他覺得自己即將死亡，聽到男人說的話之後，他又再多死去一些。

「孤之寵臣彌子暇的手和你的很相似，但你這雙手竟能彈出那天那樣的音色，撼動天地，不知道這樣的手還能做到什麼樣的事？孤後日就啟程返國了，讓孤滿意，你那寶貝師父的信簡就還你。」

他動了動手指，依然無法開始，那玉蕭滑過他的頸子探入衣襟，在衣物被撩開褪下前，他跪下，試圖從君王繁複的衣袍中取出駭人的物什，木然地以撥弦的手伺候衛君。

遠方的男人輾轉難眠，半夢半醒間似乎聽見刻在他心上的嗓音在低低嗚咽，他驚醒起身，卻沒有看見愛人，郁郁不安的感覺擴大，他披上外袍，步向後院的結香樹，摸著他們一同打結的枝椏。

月籠雲黯的夜，寂寞獨卧的床，都讓楊博堯決定明早便告假啟程，只有將人抱在懷中才能平息這樣的憂思。

他的手早就痠疼不已，那人扯著他的髮束要他張嘴，見他沒有動作，手便來扼住他的脖頸。

男人在他無法進氣而本能地大口吸氣時唐突挺進，檀香蓋不過的腥臭氣味讓他作嘔。

結束時，他趴在地上嘔吐，陳韋丞揮開了別宮的宮人攙扶，帶著滿身污穢跌跌撞撞地回到自己的府邸。

他在井邊不停地打水淋在身上，直到手腕脫力再也無法舉起水桶才停歇。

透過眼膜感受到的曖曖紅光告訴他天亮了，但失去眼淚的陳韋丞只覺得，天再也不會亮了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這邊的衛君是借用衛靈公的設定，  
> 就是那個寵愛時與彌子暇分桃而食，  
> 人家色衰之後卻用這件事說他不尊重國君，  
> 借此機會懲罰彌子暇的渣男。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※有路人強迫，  
> 無法接受請略過不看。

陳韋丞在那日清早回去的路上被人看見了，宮人的嘴總是守不緊的，加上幾個準備上朝的大夫也清楚瞧見了，議論在私底下發酵著。

昏昏沉沉發著低燒一上午的他再次醒過來時，已是黃昏了，他不習慣讓僮僕近身，是以房內根本無人。

待他跌跌撞撞地換下汗濕的衣袍、拾綴好自己後，門外傳來管事試探的詢問聲，「大人起了麼？」，他張口回應卻被自己沙啞的嗓音嚇了一跳，管事連忙進房替他倒了茶水。

但這杯茶註定是喝不下去了。

他聽見衛君要管事傳遞的話之後，手上的杯盞便抓不住地摔了，之後布上的餐食他也只用了兩口就嚥不下去。

他呆呆地在案前跪坐到戌時過半，才勉強自己起身解下師父送給自己的螭紋玉佩收入衣箱底下，心如死灰地往別宮走去。

衛君縱然再溫柔也不是那個人。

他聽著衛君讚美自己的眼型、身子，卻只想將這些部位一一剜去。

他的靜默不語大概激怒了原本興致勃勃的衛君，在他被自己眼上蒙的絹帶束縛雙手吊跪在床上，被衛君那把毫無潤滑的玉蕭進出時，他半點眼淚也不曾有，緊咬著唇不讓自己呻吟哀求，唇上血跡斑斑。

直到衛君拿出那隱約有著熟悉花香的竹簡，要他好好服侍換回，他才終於張嘴。

「求……求衛君將小臣之物歸還。」

那夜，他逼著自己依衛君的要求一一照做，直到他即將昏厥過去時，他終於如願將師父的信握在手中。

楊博堯最後並沒有乘馬車，他總覺得心中鬱鬱不安，只想盡早到達韋丞身旁確認只是自己過於思念、胡思亂想罷了。

他騎馬趕了兩天兩夜，到達絳城時天剛濛濛亮，他牽著馬進城尋找阿丞居住的宅邸，在經過那些上趕著進宮的官員旁時，卻有些字句無預警地飄進他耳中。

「……那樂師方才……抬回去……」

「陳樂師……衛國國君……都是血……」

「前一天……樂師得罪了……」

他的腳撞在一起停了下來，也不顧自己一介平民這樣衝撞貴人是否會受罰，捉住離他最近的一個士大夫就問，「陳樂師怎麼了？！」，幸而那大夫愣了一下還是告訴他了。

在知道阿丞清晨衣裳帶血地被抬回宅邸後，楊博堯問清了方位就將馬兒隨意交托給路邊的大嬸，疾奔而去。

他跑著，心就像是要裂了一般地疼，直念著定要平安無事，跑得衣袂飛舞獵獵，找到那人暫居的府邸後，他甩開門口攔阻自己的門房，直奔主屋推門而入。

「阿丞……」

他叫喚的那個人面朝內側趴在床上，看來是剛被送回來沒多久，髒污的衣物都尚未換下，月白色的衣衫在袖口、臀處和下擺都有血漬。

他推開擋在他面前的其他人，上前仔細看著床上的人，他顫抖的手輕輕碰著那個滿是傷痕的唇，在看見陳韋丞即使昏迷，手上依然抓著一個眼熟的竹簡後，他一句話都說不出來。

他表明了身份，以師父的頭銜將府中的人都請至門外，除了要來一盆溫水和裝滿熱水的浴桶，他還請管事到大街上最好的那間藥鋪買來傷藥及雪膚祛痕膏，然後親自為他本該護在手心、含在口中的人兒換衣擦身。

他忍著憤怒和心疼，竭力使自己別因為那雙手腕上的束痕、前胸後背的青紫以及紅腫的乳首而激動失手弄疼了阿丞，但當他打開那雙腿欲擦拭時，再也忍不了了。

蜜色大腿內側乾涸的痕跡混雜了斑白與茜色，被人剃盡毛髮的那處，仍然緊緊綁著絹帶。

他為阿丞解開了束縛，掰開那攥得死緊的手指取下自己寫的信箋，抱起明顯比分別時瘦了一圈的人兒往屏風後走去，他將人仔細放進水中，褪下自個兒的衣物，跨進木桶將人抱進懷中，無聲為之清洗。

撥開肉縫時，孔中汨汨流出的紅白稠液讓楊博堯哭了。

他恨自己來得不夠早，懊悔自己當初為何不將人留下，早就知道宮廷之中有多險惡，落下任何一點把柄都能置人於死地，卻還管不住自己的思念，在信中透露出來。

看那意識不清仍要握住竹簡的模樣，他怎能不知這副模樣是因何而起。

陳韋丞聞到一股讓人心安的味道，那淡淡的、帶著木樨香的乾淨氣味，讓他覺得自己身在書院，過著那安適恬逸的日子。

他想起身找阿堯一起彈他新譜的曲子，卻怎樣都記不起開頭的音是哪個，在他觸著自己刻下樂句的木板辨認時，焰騰騰的火舌竄了出來，熯天熾地的，燒得他渾身發燙，下身更是又熱又疼。

在他哀嚎時，阿堯贈他的和田玉佩中游出了一尾黃色螭吻，唆吸吞沒了火焰，一陣陣清涼的感覺在他痛的地方蔓延開來，他終於鬆開了緊握的拳頭，真正醒了過來。

他將傷藥一一上在那些細小的傷口和啃囓痕跡上，而傷得較深的那些傷口更是讓他塗了厚厚一層傷藥、一層雪膚祛痕膏在上頭，他放輕動作為撕裂的那處塗抹藥物，但仍然讓陳韋丞皺起眉頭、喃喃囈語。

他親親不住喊著疼的人兒，試著讓人放鬆下來，好不容易抹完藥了，便聽見微弱的嗓音叫著「阿堯……」，他反射地回應完，才發現人已經清醒過來了。

他還沒弄清現實與夢境就被熟悉的溫度包圍，師父偏低的體溫、帶著木樨香氣的懷抱都讓他安心，遲些才感覺到的痛楚提醒了他發生過的事，他躺在師父的擁抱裡吸了吸鼻子。

「阿堯……我想你了……想我們的夢樹了……」

他蹭了蹭那個不算寬厚但總是溫柔的胸膛，久違地撒嬌一回。

「我也想你……，行也思君，坐也思君，日夜無歇。阿丞，我們回家可好？」，回去那個有小溪、後山、夢樹飄香、琴音不斷的家。


	11. Chapter 11

他在熟悉的人身旁好好地歇了一整日，或許是此番有人照料，他不像上回那樣燒得渾渾噩噩，只是身子痠疼、傷處隱隱作痛罷了。

許久沒有像這般賴在榻上什麼也不做，渴了便有人倒水來餵，餓了便有人執著長柄餐勺將膳食送入口中，疼了便有人仔細上藥，累了那人就在床邊輕輕拍著他，哼著曲子哄他入眠。

他是真的想回家了，回去師父在的那個地方。

他無微不至地照顧著，擋下了管事三番兩次要傳遞的口信，他只想讓阿丞好好休息。

他在查看藥煎好沒時，聽見那些耳語，少有地板起臉要求府內不得再傳，同時又再次責怪自己使珍視之人遭遇這種羞辱，夜裡，他抱著側臥的男子，開口詢問著。

「傷好了之後咱們便回去吧？」

他一下又一下地順著那頭烏黑的髮絲，過了一段長長的沉默，對方才細聲回應。

「師父……，再一年……，再給我一年，讓我試著引導大王往仁君之道行事，若是不成，我便辭官歸去可好？」

他囁嚅數次總算說出口，若是那人再多說幾句，邀他一同離去，指不定便點頭了，但師父總是包容著他所有的任意妄為，這次的任性依然被默許了。

即便他因為對方的無聲而探尋觸碰到的那眉頭是皺得不太認同，但師父仍然沒有反駁自個兒的決定，只是避開了他的傷口再摟得稍緊了些。

每當這種時候，他就再次感受到自己是多麼地倍受寵愛，不免懷疑自己是否真有那麼值得對方來愛，更何況……如今的他……，他不安地動了下身子，將自己和師父的距離稍稍拉遠。

楊博堯吁嘆一聲拍了拍懷中已高過自己的人，下頜靠上對方的肩，手臂再次圈緊挾著淡淡麝香與木樨味的身軀，他從不知道像這樣聽著他最得意的弟子叫自己一聲「師父」竟那麼地難受。

他懷念那個叫著「阿堯」的聲音，那個即便無事也會接連叫喚數次「阿堯」的嬌態總令他癡迷，那人撒嬌時的噘嘴、抿唇、皺鼻、弄襟，無一不牽動他的目光。

想到此處，他不禁感到氣憤，氣的卻是愛人如此不信任他。

「別跑，無論發生何事，你依然是我的阿丞，也只有你能喚我的名。」

他扳過對方垂著的臉，帶著怒氣纏上那張破得坑坑疤疤的唇。

「嘶……」

他疼，疼得連眼睛都發酸，疼得像被扯開胸膛，疼啊、疼啊，最疼的是愛人滾燙的淚珠，滾入他裂了一道道口子的唇時，那蝕骨般的痛砸開了他靈魂深處的鎖。

他所有的委屈、壓抑、不甘都被他的阿堯穩穩接著，陳韋丞這些日子裡的思念與愁緒都化為一聲唏噓，終於傾瀉。

他哭出聲，像在闇夜中迷路的孩子那樣地哭，一抽一抽地聳動肩背，吸著鼻子聲咽氣堵，將他的恐懼艱難地從心房中一絲一絲抽出來，理成字句訴說。

縮著修長身子嗚咽的人臉上全是晶亮的淚水，有他的，也有他的。

楊博堯在兩人一同落淚時，一直壓在心中的窒悶感反倒消散了，他低低地噓聲撫慰愛人，一個又一個純粹的親吻如繁花般在仍哭泣的人兒身上盛開；他落下一吻，嗚咂有聲，又落下一吻，說著自己內心的酸楚，然後是一個又一個貼在韋丞紅腫處的親吻。

他說，「我們傾心相愛，這些不是你逃開的藉口，亦不會是我心游離的理由。」，他擁著哭過以後倦眼惺忪的阿丞，柔情不斷地吻。

吻過額邊一角，吻過鳳眼長長的尾，吻過飽滿的鼻尖，吻過纖薄的上唇，吻過原本彈潤的下唇，吻那不笑時也微微翹著的嘴角，直到青年沉沉睡去。

他知道自己在夢裡，但身旁舒適不灼人的體溫使他噙著一抹微笑放鬆身子作夢，在那個夢，他看見自己一挑一撥彈奏著。

右手抹著琴弦，左手名指按弦，琴聲中蘊含了清晨百鳥的鳴啼聲，早晨街巷中穿過的叫賣吆喝聲，夜幕下從遠方傳來的隆隆鼓聲，秋夜裡蛐蛐此起彼落的叫聲，初雪降下時一片片冰晶碰觸到大地的聲音，融雪時涓涓流過新發嫩芽的水聲，初春旭日升起花草生長的聲音。

每一次勾弦，他的雙眸就會微微跳動，萬千星輝在他眼前一亮，江南海北在他面前展開，他與琴合一，那首樂曲結束時，高山、流水、春花、冬雪都歸於沉靜，彷彿是生命之初，又若生命結尾，一曲轉了一個輪迴。

他和往日一樣在卯時醒來，尚未睜眼就聽到琴聲，他靜靜地聽完，才起身說，「這曲……是你作的吧？」，對方衣料響起綷縩聲，他看著青年被身後的朝日鍍上一層光暈走來。

他讓韋丞佩戴回去的白玉佩隨著那雙長腿的走動起落，他張手接住準確無誤坐進自己懷中的人，尚未開口，唇上新生的鬍渣被俏皮的舌劃過，暖熱的鼻息撲在他面上，他們交頸相靡，就和世間一般夫婦相同。

韋丞表現出的模樣讓他知曉了，他們終究會跨過這次的傷，他捧著對方的臉，鼻尖碰上鼻尖，他聽見自己告訴阿丞。

「天地有窮時，此心無終極，我會等你回來的。」

無論在哪，他都會記得今日的曲子，對方的模樣。

在接下來的整個月裡，陳韋丞將夢見的曲子再彈了數次，楊博堯替他把一個個音記下來，他心念一動便將曲子分為二首，一曲《白雪》由他收著，一曲《陽春》交由對方帶回翼城。

臨別之際他扣著阿堯的掌離別依依地囑咐。

「阿堯於我就像那萬物知春，和風淡蕩的三月，滋養了如今的我，這首曲子代我伴你左右再合適不過。此次分別，願我如星君如月，每夜我們在夢裡流光相會，謝謝你願意等我，很快，我便回去了。」

他剪下一束青絲，放進他預先準備好的香囊裡，繫在那個鎏金鑲白玉帶鉤上，讓對方把自己的相思帶在身邊，帶回他魂牽夢縈的地方。


	12. Chapter 12

數月過去，宮裡仍然有許多流言蜚語。

當初衛君離開前派人送了一盤桃子過來，他聞著就噁心，於是想都沒想就全讓府邸中的管事分下去了；但這一收了禮，就開始有人說陳韋丞攀炎附熱、說他以色侍人，後來不知如何傳的，甚至有人說他和師父違背人倫……

這些他都默默忍了，不是事實的沒必要與人爭辯，而他和師父的相處的確是超出了師徒關係，這也是他當年就擔心過的問題，只慶幸那人不在宮中，不會聽見這些紛紛擾擾，不然以那個直率的性子，肯定會上前為他理論的。

在這些日子裡，大王依然是那稍有振作，接著又驕泰奢侈的態度。

也不知是否聽說了傳言，那日在他為大王制的琴調整大小琴弦音高時，一隻手無預警地覆在他的眼上，隔著薄薄的一層綢帶，似乎要將自己的眼睫一一繪出般，慢慢地劃過，說著自己的太師絕頂聰明，偏偏是個盲的，世界該有多麼昏暗不明、他又有多麼無以自保。

陳韋丞抿著唇平復了驚詫，才開口說話，他略過那異樣的觸摸，只告訴大王自己尚不及這天下的五種昏暗，果然勾起了對方的注意力，那隻手也落了下去，忘記原本的打算，認真地聽他說了五種君不悟才是國家的昏暗不明，順利地讓自己脫身。

今日大王又欲宴請群臣，陳韋丞被再三叮嚀務必要到，只得帶著琴出席。

他被帶至大王左側坐下，琴都還沒定弦，就被賞了一樽美酒，他握著青銅樽小口小口啜了些酒液，耳邊傳來的君臣不分的嬉鬧聲是那樣刺耳，鑽進腦中讓他手裡的酒樽熱了又涼，流進胃腸的酒燒辣辣地分去他的神思，不知不覺便將整杯酒喝完了。

他酒力不佳，喝的又是大王慣常飲的濃醇烈酒，因此當他聽見那句話，便想都沒想地以行動諫阻大王了。

「莫樂為人君，惟其言莫之違。」

大王酒興正濃，樂呵呵地笑著，說出了做國君最是快樂，因為無人敢違抗他的不仁言論，陳韋丞聽了腦袋一熱，抱著琴便撞向大王，卻因為無法視物抓不準位置，一撞撞向了牆，琴身嗑傷了一道裂縫。

「太師這是何意？！」，大王怒聲道，一旁的文臣武將也紛紛嚷著犯上殺頭，此起彼落的聲音反倒讓他內心一片清明，他知道如今貪欲無足的大王已經不是他能影響、指點的了，朝廷中不知有多少人想拉下他，才會在這種情況無人一併直諫。

他佇立在那，冷冷地笑，心已啟程回到那個有花香縈繞的人身邊。

大王不知沉思了多久，兩人都不做聲，使得其他臣子也靜默下來，最後是大王嘆了口氣擺擺手說，「算了，太師規勸得是。」，宴席也就這麼草草散了。

陳韋丞回到府裡後，摩挲著琴上長長的裂痕，他將琴枕在腿上開始彈奏起來，泠泠聲響起，《白雪》的樂句在他手指下流瀉，一個個的音像潔白的雪花般凜然飛舞，落在竹林中敲出琳琅聲，樂音捲過竹枝、漫過大地，流暢地帶走所有髒污。

一雙大掌輕柔地讓琴發出細吟，他接著彈起《陽春》，手揮五弦，噹噹地撥動琴弦，手指下按著弦，細微悠長的按音和自己對話，輕靈綿延的琴音帶來了剛萌芽的樹葉香氣，他不停地彈，彈到琴終於徹底裂成兩半，他才停下動作。

如同崩裂無法修復的琴一樣，他對朝政再無絲毫留念。

他寫下辭官的奏章，要管事明日交由樂府的主事太師遞上，再讓管事將匣子中所有的信箋取出，把讀給他聽過的那些揀了出來，他將自己最重要的螭紋玉佩和這些師父捎來的信件都裝進行囊，連夜出城，往那個在他夢中不斷出現的小屋子前進。

星夜下車輪轆轆，馬蹄噠噠，鑾鈴鏘鏘，運著他所有的念想一路前進。

離開阿堯時，沿路的是風，是雨，是孤雁哀鳴，殘花凋零，寂寞展向兩人之間；如今再回頭，相同的路途，確已是微風、輕雨、雙飛小燕嬉鬧啾啾、凝艷蔥蘢芬芳飄揚，他的馬車雀躍地駛過相思的路。

楊博堯含著淺笑在夢中與愛人相逢，他的阿丞披著燦爛星漢，衣帶飄飄，笑得眼兒彎彎向他奔來，他捨不得自這樣的夢抽身，一覺醒來竟已過辰時。

他的眼角濕漉漉的，在床榻上捂臉回味夢境，他低聲呼喚愛人的名，「阿丞，阿丞……」，一聲又一聲，好似這般便能將人叫回身邊。

木門咿呀一聲被推開，楊博堯還來不及看清楚，便被一團獨特的麝香味抱住，門外的日光爭先恐後地鑽入屋內，太過明亮的光線讓他眨了眨眼還無法聚焦，他閉上眼抬手抱了回去，兩行喜悅的淚水和歡迎的話語一起流了出來。

「你回來了。」

「我回來了。」


	13. Chapter 13

他的小徒兒長大了，沒有想到當他候來終於返家的阿丞時，竟會哭成這樣，他不知掉了多久的淚，那些淚花沾在阿丞衣襟上，涕泗齊發完全不似自己，他無聲地哭，慢慢地才有了愛人回到身邊的實感。

他第一次知道師父能哭成這樣，光聽到那吸著鼻子的聲音就讓他手足失措，滿面的濕意擦都來不及，只得用嘴接下那所有的透骨思念。

豐潤的唇在對方的臉上一觸即離，一下一下不停點在那摸起來明顯消瘦了的頰，就像桃李成陰的春日中，軟風拂過窗紗那樣，輕飄飄地點上去。

「阿丞……」

哭夠了之後，他輕抵著對方的額頭低聲叫著屬於他的親暱稱呼。

「吾甚自私，你離開後無一日不想念，我覺得自己一無所有，日日所期所想的盡是你，飲下再多醇酒，對你的掛念仍無可離索，今後可否只有相隨無別離？」

楊博堯用哭過以後沙啞低沉的嗓音句句哀求著。

陳韋丞用他的雙臂牢牢抱住師父，從喉嚨深處發出的句子嘶啞難以辨識。

「……不離……」

連綿的親吻不斷，兩個人都無法自對方身上撤離，唇過之處是一片星軌，在白皙手腕上化為銀河，他膜拜頂禮，在阿堯的身下啜吻，情意如白日明媚的熹光絲絲流竄，濺在他們身上熠熠。

再也不願放手，滿溢的情緒使剛洩過的他霎那復燃，將往日的擔憂緊張與相憶相思揉合，送入心心念念的人兒溫暖的秘境。

楊博堯像俘獲花鹿的灰狼，囓啃那纖長脖頸，大爪覆在淺褐的油光水滑皮毛上，沾染情慾繪出白雪點點，帶著他倔強勇敢、良善聰穎的梅花鹿奔騰。

他雙腿顫顫卻仍勾著阿堯的腰不放，兩人對彼此都有無窮的戀慕。

他覺得自己是岸邊楊柳，柳絮紛飛最終也要飄回大地的懷抱；他更像是草原上的小鹿，靈動的雙耳傾聽豢養了他的主人那一句句的愛語，呦呦哼叫著回應，主動地隨之擺動波浪般的腰臀。

他的食指沿著那骨節分明的腰椎一節節往下，招惹床榻上趴著的小徒兒，彈琴勾弦的粗糙指腹刷過腰際酒窩，搖曳至水粼粼的股間，無心地在那揉搓。

「阿丞，你想好了麼？真的不再回去了？」

他知道韋丞有過的嚮往是什麼，替他歡喜曾有過的輝煌，同時也為他苦痛那些日子曾有的唏噓短歎，他明白這之間的迷惘該有多難，難以輕易地拋開。

陳韋丞慵懶哼哼兩聲，才慢悠悠開口。

「在那聽不見您的琴音實在太過可惜。」

用徒弟的身份說完，他翻了個身，不甚在意地將師父濕黏的手指拉起，用舌尖一寸寸勾勒，灰濛的眸子準確地轉向楊博堯的方位。

「若是在斗轉星移中，逐漸忘卻你的每一處模樣，該如何是好？君王的賢臣無數，而我卻只有一個你。」

他說著說著就摸上對方的臉，認真與記憶中的印象比對著，將隨著年歲略有變化的面容重新記好。

聽見如此簡單直白的表達，他不帶任何慾望，將除了琴外唯一的愛摟住，兩人的胸膛光裸熨貼，雙方的心音在低沉地和唱愛意。

「阿丞，於我而言，最美不過和你共有的那些時日，與你分食的山楂糕，一同共飲的果子露，兩人合奏的曲子，攜手結起的夢樹枝椏。」

他停了一會，雙唇輕輕碰了碰阿丞的額，笑著看那扇翕動的眼簾，覺得心窩上又暖又滿。

「若你也不在意那些流言與蜚語，此生有你，我餘生無悔。」

他自枕下翻出當初的那個香囊，取出已和自己的髮綰成同心結的髮束，放入戀人手裡。

陳韋丞一握住便明瞭手中的是什麼，那是當初再次分別時，他贈予情郎的心意。

如今這束髮多了愛人的回應，增疊的情意滿滿當當地充盈了心口，他眨下眼尾的淚花，努力將眼中模糊的身影刻在他的魂魄上，萬分感激當初堅持要自己多敷半年眼藥的師父，讓他在此刻還能藉由光影的變換，記下兩人互許的剎那。

「我亦與君同，允諾終身。」

不善言詞的他捏著髮束起身，赤裸著身子走向他過去放琴的位置。

樂音再一次泠泠傳出，曲訴衷腸，琴尾旁的同心結、陽光灑在那披散的髮絲上。

楊博堯看著這樣的景象，趁著下一段樂句開始前，也移至案前跪坐下來，在韋丞的曲子中加入了他的音色。

音韻纏綿嬉逐，再沒有他人能夠如彼此這般，總是配合得上每一段的隨性變化，兩人互為知音，在彼此的生命中共遊一趟，地老天荒。

對這兩人而言，《陽春》、《白雪》再高深難懂、曲高和寡也無所謂，他們不求眾人理解，一輩子只需擁有那麼一個能夠合奏的人，便此生足矣。


End file.
